


Mistletoe Cliche

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-26
Updated: 2000-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It's not the mistletoe it's where you put it.





	Mistletoe Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Mistletoe Cliche
    
    Fraser pushed a protesting Ray through the door of his office.
    
    "Benny I don't have time for this!"
    
    "It'll only take a minute Ray."
    
    "*No!* I have to get back. Welsh is gonna kill me!"
    
    Benny looked serious. "I'm sure a law enforcement officer of Lieutenant
    Welsh's standing would hardly be likely..." 
    
    "You do this every time Benny!"
    
    "Do what Ray?"
    
    "You drag me in here, get me all hot and bothered and then it's my ass
    that gets kicked at the precinct when I'm late." 
    
    "Ah."
    
    Ray lowered his voice. "You're insatiable."
    
    "Insatiable?" Benny growled the word as a passer by in the corridor glanced
    in. 
    
    Ray frowned and shut the door behind him. "Look Benny, I really do have
    to go." 
    
    "I just wanted to show you my Christmas decorations."
    
    "That's all?"
    
    "That's all."
    
    Ray looked around the room. There was a ratty looking tinsel bow stuck
    to the filing cabinet. "You Canadians really know how to pull out all
    the stops for the festive season huh?" 
    
    Benny sank back into his chair with a faint smirk. His lips were slightly
    parted and his legs spread casually. He looked... open. 
    
    "What?" asked Ray.
    
    "There is further decoration."
    
    "Where?"
    
    Swivelling back and forth in the chair Fraser raised his eyebrows and
    nodded towards the desk. 
    
    Puzzled, Ray stepped around and checked. "I don't believe you! Fraser!
    What the hell is that?" 
    
    He was trying to sound annoyed but Benny could hear the depth in his
    voice. 
    
    "It's mistletoe. Well actually it's a cheap plastic imitation of mistletoe
    however..."  
    
    "I know what it is! Why is it hanging under your desk?"
    
    "I would have thought that someone with your experience in Christmas
    traditions would be aware of the significance of mistletoe Ray." 
    
    "Yes, I am *aware* of its *significance* but..."
    
    He trailed off as with one hand Benny began to unbutton red serge. Ray
    moved closer and leaned forward, grasping the arms of the chair. He peered
    doubtfully under the desk. "It looks pretty claustrophobic under there."
    
    "You'll have to be a brave detective then," said Benny, reaching up for
    a long kiss. 
    
    *****
    
    "Ray? Benny murmured, his mouth full of Vecchio.
    
    "Hmm?" Ray didn't pull away.
    
    "The mistletoe is waiting."
    
    Ray leant back, glancing downwards. "Yeah. I think it's not the only
    thing that's waiting." 
    
    "Well no. Did you lock the door?"
    
    "Uh-huh."
    
    Ray crawled in under the desk, sighing. "The things I do for you, Benny."
    
    "They're not unappreciated Ray."
    
    Ray looked up, his face filled with sincerity. "I know," he said simply.
    
    Fraser slid forward in the chair and closed his eyes.
    
    end
    
    feedback: 
    


End file.
